Short works and quotidian quirks
by appalachianblue
Summary: Short drabbles. Probably gonna be a lot of domestic uses of quirks. 1. Midoriya and Todoroki are prepared for the snowstorm. So is Bakugou. 2. They're buff. They've got super strength. But they're still lazy.
1. The weather outside is frightful

Hurricane Florence has me thinking about getting stuck at home. I hope everyone in the path has as pleasant of a time of it as these guys!

* * *

Snow had started to fall. Todoroki and Midoriya were snug at home with no plans of leaving. Midoriya had bought marshmallows and hot cocoa. Todoroki had stocked up on cold soba. Other than that, well, they kept the pantry stocked and it wasn't like the couple had to worry about the freezer thawing.

They curled up on the sofa to watch a movie while they still had power.

All was peaceful and quiet.

Until someone started kicking the door with a ferocity that meant either there was a burglar trying to break in or it was Bakugou.

It was Bakugou. And he wasn't alone.

Todoroki and Midoriya stood in their doorway and stared.

Bakugou stomped the snow from his boots and scowled. Kaminari waved dizzily from where he was slung over the blond's shoulder. Bakugou dumped his friend across the threshold.

"I brought electricity."

Kirishima piped up from where he was hovering in the background with a load of groceries.

"I'm a can opener!"

Bakugou peered past Midoriya and Todoroki into the apartment.

"Why in the world is Yaoyorozu not here?"

"Uh. She doesn't live here." Todoroki responded. The implications of his statement were obvious.

"Tch. I thought y'all were close or something. I would've gone to her place if I'd known. It's not like you can't be replaced with a portable heater." The blond looked around critically. "And I'm pretty sure her place is bigger."

Todoroki gritted his teeth. "It most definitely is."

Bakugou shoved past anyways. Kirishima slunk in while Todoroki was distracted and Kaminari kinda wriggled along the floor until he was fully into the apartment. Midoriya helped him up and Todoroki knew it was over. His boyfriend was too ridiculously soft-hearted.

Todoroki went to at least kick Bakugou off the sofa. He had hardly taken three steps however when the doorbell rang. Todoroki was debating not answering when it rang again, and again. Like someone was just leaning against it. Todoroki pulled the door open forcefully and sputtered. Aizawa-senseii was dozing against the side of the door.

"Sensei?" Midoriya leaned around Todoroki and gave their old teacher a gentle prod. Eraserhead's eyes snapped open. He glared into the apartment where Kirishima waved cheerfully back.

"I see you all have gotten cozy."

"Something like that," Todoroki muttered, wondering what his life would have come to if he ended up stuck during a snowstorm with his high-school teacher.

But Aizawa-sensei made no move to enter. Instead he stared them down blandly. "There's a state of emergency."

Kirishima held up the food bags. "Yep! We have lots of snacks."

Aizawa gave no signs of hearing. "It's very dangerous out," he continued.

They nodded uncertainly.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes. "You are all fully trained professional heroes."

Todoroki was beginning to get it. He backed away as Aizawa's capture weapon rose threateningly.

"When have you ever gotten a snow day!?"


	2. We can't do this alone

"Shouto!"

Midoriya ran into the kitchen with a look of such utter despair on his face that Todoroki immediately turned off the stove and began moving towards his hero suit.

"Uraraka's great aunt just passed away!"

Todoroki stopped. Death was tragic of course, and Midoriya was sensitive, but...

"Were they... close?" Todoroki asked delicately.

"No! I don't know!" Midoriya waved off the question. He stepped forward and grabbed Todoroki's shoulders. "The funeral is on the 24th!"

Todoroki paled.

"Oh."

"I know! What do we do!"

"We can't tell them," Todoroki answered immediately.

"But they'll never forgive us!"

"We really like the new apartment," Todoroki consoled him. "We probably won't want to move again for years."

"I know but... they're gonna be so mad."

"Bakugou... could be a problem," Todoroki acknowledged.

Midoriya's mouth opened in horror. "He'll blast a hole right through that kitchen island I liked. There'll be scorch marks everywhere!"

"It's bound to happen sooner or later."

"I don't want to think about that. He's a good friend. But those pink granite countertops." Midoriya was on the edge of tears.

Todoroki hugged him, but was himself too shaken with horrific visions to be much comfort.

"Let's not panic yet. Do you know much would it be to change the date with the movers?"

Midoriya nodded miserably. "We're past the cancelation date. It'd be the full price all over again."

Todoroki cursed softly and rested his head on Midoriya's hair while Midoriya muttered half-formed ideas into his chest.

Finally, Midoriya pulled out of the embrace, but his eyes didn't sparkle with the perfect plan. "We can... we can say it's a test of strength?" He tried, "And call them weak if they won't help us?"

"Bakugou might have fallen for that in high school, but not anymore." Todoroki turned the stove back on. He needed comfort food. "Kirishima will help us," he continued, "because he's a literally perfect human being." He sighed. "And therefore it would be rude to not tell him beforehand, so we have to tell everyone."

"And then they'll all cancel," Midoriya finished glumly.

"Yes." Todoroki poked weakly at his curry.

...

Midoriya's phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Oh! That'd be wonderful!"

He listened for a few more moments.

"No, no problem. We'll figure it out. Thank you so much!"

He beamed at Todoroki. "That was Uraraka. She offered to lift all our stuff the night before she leaves. And then we'll text her when we're done moving!"

Todoroki thought about it. And thought about it some more.

"Can she keep stuff lifted for that long?" he asked cautiously.

"She said she's kept rubble in disaster areas lifted for a whole week so this should be fine. I'm so excited!"

Todoroki still wasn't ready to get his hopes up. "What if our things just... float away?"

"I'll catch them. And we can tie everything up like balloons! C'mon, it'll be fun!"

And it was. Ridiculous - with Bakugou and Midoriya racing each other through the sky to catch not a villain but a nightstand, and Kaminari trying to direct boxes with a handheld fan - but fun.


End file.
